bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Plant Splicing Station
Introduction Insert introductory material here. Quests |name2 = Testing Materials |type2 = main |desc2 = Old MacDonald would like to test out the plant splicing station he's constructed before he gives it to you. Find some young apple tree sprigs and some mature apple sprigs in bushes, and bring them to Old MacDonald in the Commons. |task2 = Find 20 Young Apple Tree Sprigs Find 20 Mature Apple Tree Sprigs |reward2 = |name3 = Now We Wait |type3 = main |desc3 = Old MacDonald is testing out his test splice to see if it takes. It'll take about an hour before he knows for sure. Return to Old MacDonald in an hour or so to see if it was successful. |task3 = Wait for the research to be completed... |reward3 = }} Note: Rewards may be different if you're not at max level. If they are, please leave a note in the comments. How to Research Crops Once the splicer is completed, you can begin working on researching and improving crops. Only crops unlocked just by leveling or by completing the quests in The Explorer's Camp may be improved. Crops from seeds you receive as quest rewards, such as Super Blueberries or the Mutated Seeds from Sanctuary Village, may not be improved. All improvable crops start at Level 0 and may be improved up to Level 10. To improve a crop to the next level, you must plant and harvest it a certain number of times, and then successfully research it. The number of crops needed to unlock the next level increases linearly each level. For example, you need to harvest 10 Kiwis to research Level 1, 20 to research Level 2, 30 to research Level 3, and so on all the way up to 100 to research Level 10. After you have harvested the necessary number of crops, you can start researching the next level. The time taken and initial chance of success are shown on the following chart. If research fails, you may research that level again without harvesting any additional crops, and your chance of success increases by 20% (so if you had an 60% chance of success and failed, you would have a 80% chance the second time, and a 100% chance on the third). You can only research one crop at a time, and excess crops harvested before research is successfully completed do not count toward the next level. Research Results The following tables describe the gains from researching the various crops. Please help fill in the tables by posting your results in the comments below (or by editing the tables directly): Energy Crops Based on Level 10 Energy Crops: Time to Grow / Earnings per hour Raspberries: 33 min. 36 sec. / (14.3 ph) Oranges: 6 hrs. / (10.5 ph) Crab Apple: 1 hr. 45 min. 36 sec. / (11.36 ph) Blueberries: 37 min. / (9.75 ph) Blackberries: 10 hrs. / (9.2 ph) Cantaloupe: 5 hrs. 52 min. 8 sec. / (9.2 ph) Grapes: 3 hrs 36 min. / (7.5 ph) Red currant: 18 hrs. / (7.2 ph) Strawberries: 49 min. 12 sec. / (6.1 ph) Kiwifruit: 48 hrs / (5.19 ph) Gold Crops Achievements